Big Brother 15 (UK)
(other known as Big Brother: Power Trip or Big Brother 2014) is the fifteenth series of the Big Brother (UK). This season centralized around the concept of power. A new change to each week's nominations were influenced by the Power Housemate, a housemate voted on by the viewers each week who would receive special powers that would affect the outcome of the game. After 72 days Helen Wood reigned victorious over Ashleigh Coyle in the closest final vote in the series history. This marked the first time a woman had won the show since it moved to Channel 5, as well as the first time both members of the Final 2 were female. Helen would return to the house the following year along with Big Brother 8 (UK) winner Brian Belo and Big Brother 7 (UK) finalist & Ultimate Big Brother runner-up Nikki Grahame as a "Time Warp Housemate", playing in to that season's "Time Warp" twist. Production Housemate Swap *Benjamin Norris, the winner of Big Brother Australia 9, was initially to be a housemate on Big Brother 15 (UK), but was later pulled from the lineup because producers wanted a villain instead.https://twitter.com/BenjaminJNorris/status/892924219587047425 He was replaced by evental winner Helen Wood.https://twitter.com/BigBroRadio/status/892925501886648320 House The house images for Big Brother; "Power-Trip" were revealed on 2nd June,2014 and featured a futuristic design, with each area featuring futuristic computer panels that were used to feed messages to the housemates. BBUK15 Living Room.jpg|Living Room BBUK15 Diary Room.jpg|Diary Room BBUK15 Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen BBUK15 Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom BBUK15 Garden.jpg|Garden Twists *'Power Housemate:' Each week a housemate or housemates would be known as the Power Housemate(s), depending on the week, the housemate(s) would be required to influence the Big Brother game in a way that was never seen before. For more information see Power Housemate below. Housemates Power Housemate Powers Power Housemate History Nominations History Trivia * This series was the first to have a female winner since the show moved to Channel 5, as well as the first series overall to have a female Final 2. * Helen's victory was highly controversial for a number of reasons. On Day 1 Pauline (as the Power Housemate) had given Helen a pass to the Finale, meaning she was immune from nomination and eviction for the entire duration of her stay in the house. Some fans saw this as unfair, since as a result of this Helen was given a free ride to the finale without ever having to face a challenge. In addition, Helen herself was a highly controversial housemate, making several inflammatory statements against her fellow housemates while in the house. Going in to Finale Night Ashleigh was selected as the bookies' favorite to win. After the show aired it was revealed that 1.2% of the vote separated Helen and Ashleigh, making this one of the closest votes in the show's history. Television regulation committee Ofcom would later receive almost 500 complaints from viewers claiming that the vote had been rigged in Helen's favor. References Category:Seasons Category:United Kingdom Seasons